Wafers are generally used as a foundation for building semiconductor devices. During manufacturing of semiconductor devices, an identifier, referred to herein as a wafer ID, is usually formed on a semiconductor wafer. In conventional wafers, the devices and interconnect metallization are formed on one side of a wafer, e.g., the “front side.” It is conventional to form the wafer ID on the opposite side, e.g., the “back side.” As scaling becomes more challenging, processing the back sides of wafers is often needed, for example in three dimensional integrated (3Di) chips. Processing back sides of wafers, e.g., thinning, grinding, polishing, etc., however, can cause the wafer IDs to be removed.